I'M HERE FOR YOU
by kimquella94
Summary: Baekhyun ingin selalu terlibat dengan urusan Chanyeol karena ia laki-laki yang menepati kata-katanya. tapi semua menjadi semakin rumit hanya karena satu kata, CINTA. Bad summary! Chanbaek-Baekyeol here/ yaoi/ boyxboy/ BL/ DLDR/ read/ review?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'M HERE FOR YOU

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other casts : Kai, Chen dan mungkin masih banyak yang akan menyusul

Rate : M

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, school life, T-M (mature content) No children!, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), nc, gaje, dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, tp hunhan dan chanbaek milik author /ditendang/ author cuma pinjem nama, OOC.

NOTE : ini ff chaptered gue yang pertama, gue masih berusaha bgt buat bikin ff ini semenarik mungkin. Tapi gue jg masih banyak belajar, jadi maaf kalo ff ini abal. BUT story is mine! No plagiat! Murni imajinasi dari gue. Sekian.

Happy reading~

"apa-apaan ini, lepaskan aku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu.

"diam kau!" geram Chanyeol- nama pemuda tinggi itu- yang terus menyeret Baekhyun menuju sebuah lorong sepi di depan gudang sekolah.

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali pemuda kecil, jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya terpental ke tembok.

"argh" Baekhyun memegangi bahunya yang terasa sakit karena berhantaman sedikit keras dengan tembok.

Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun, meletakkan tangan kanannya disebelah kiri tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan tembok sebagai penyangganya. Baekhyun terhimpit, dia menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata si berandalan sekolah Park Chanyeol.

"ja- jadi apa maumu?" Baekhyun terbata-bata, kekuatannya seolah hilang seketika setiap kali menghadapi berandalan tampan ini.

"kau tak dengar barusan aku bilang apa? Hah?!"

"i-iya aku dengar, tapi Chan-"

"tapi apa? Kau mau mengelak lagi, bahwa menghentikan ku yang sedang memberi pelajaran pada anak culun itu juga termasuk urusanmu"

"kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah di sekolah ini, bertengkar, seharusnya ka-"

"Ya! Jangan mentang-mentang kakekku menyukaimu lalu kau bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusanku! Dan satu lagi, Byun Baekhyun- jangan memperlihatkan seolah kau kenal dekat denganku!"

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, mengangkat wajah baby face itu agar mau menatap matanya

"atau kau akan menerima akibatnya"

*FLASHBACK

"dasar kau pemuda tak tau diri, sudah menabrak, tak mau bertanggung jawab. Hash! Apa begini kelakuan pemuda-pemuda jaman sekarang" seorang kakek-kakek yang berumur sekitar 78tahun itu sedang mendengus kesal sambil berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya menggunakan tongkat sebagai penyangga jalannya. Segerombolan pemuda berpakaian preman tadi entah sengaja atau tidak menabraknya, dan pergi begitu saja.

" kakek, apa kau tak apa? Berhati-hatilah aku akan membantumu berdiri" seorang pemuda imut bersurai coklat berponi yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket dan menemui seorang kakek di pinggir jalan itu segera berlari dan menolong kakek itu.

"terimakasih pemuda baik, ku kira semua pemuda Korea sudah tak mempunyai sopan santun, tapi beruntung aku menemukan kau" kakek itu akhirnya berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan pemuda imut tadi.

"siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kek" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu menunduk 90 derajat untuk memberi salam pada kakek itu.

"kau sopan dan baik. Aku mempunyai cucu yang sepertinya seumuran denganmu, tapi dia tak punya sopan santun sama sekali, ah mungkin ini karmaku karena aku tak bisa mendidik cucuku dengan benar"

"jangan berbicara seperti itu kek. Boleh kutau rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkan kakek sampai rumah"

"kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini karena aku hanya berniat jalan-jalan saja tadi" si kakek menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kakek dan dengan sabar menemaninya berjalan pelan dan berbincang-bincang hangat.

Baekhyun dan kakek itu berhenti di sebuah rumah megah yang tak berbeda jauh dengan istana.

"hai kau anak baik, mampirlah dulu ke rumahku jika kau tak keberatan"

"ah sama sekali tidak kek, aku akan mampir sebentar dan mengantar kakek sampai ke dalam" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Baekhyun ternganga, tak ubahnya istana- rumah ini sangat megah dengan interiornya yang berkelas dunia. Tak berapa lama...

"ya! Chanyeol kemari lah kau, jangan berlalu begitu saja. Sapa dulu tamu kakek" Chanyeol berpakaian rapi seperti akan bersiap pergi,

"Cha- chanyeol" Baekhyun meneguk saliva yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Pasalnya Baekhyun tak menyangka jika rumah besar ini adalah milik sang berandalan sekolahnya- Park Chanyeol.

"ah sudahlah kakek, aku mau pergi. Aku sudah kenal dia, dia satu sekolah denganku" Chanyeol berlalu dengan santainya dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Tapi seperti tatapan mematikan bagi Baekhyun.

*FLASHBACK END

"Ya Chanyeol ah! Kau apakan tadi si namja imut itu?" tanya Chen dengan suara diimut-imutkan.

"ha? Apa kau bilang? Imut? Lebih imut juga Kyungsoo" Kai menimpali. Pasalnya Kai sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati pemuda juara sekolah itu.

"Aish! Sudahlah kalian ini, aku mau ke kantin, lapar" Chanyeol turun dari meja yang dijadikan tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kantin di ekori dua sahabat setianya, Kai dan Chen.

Kai adalah sahabat Chanyeol dari SMP- dari luar Kai memang terlihat sangar tapi dia masih memiliki sisi lembut di dalamnya apalagi semenjak dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo yang sudah tentu sulit sekali ia dekati. Sedangkan Chen adalah sahabat Chanyeol dari kecil, Chen hanya terlihat berandalan karena penampilannya yang berantakan, sebenarnya chen itu lawak dan humoris, seringkali menjadi moodbooster untuk sang Ketua berandalan jika sedang jenuh.

Chanyeol akan duduk di kantin dan memesan makanannya, tapi...

PYAARR... sebuah gelas kaca berisi jus alpukat jatuh tepat didepannya sehingga membasahi sedikit sepatunya.

"ya! Apa kau tak punya mata? Hah!"

"ma- maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Akan aku bersihkan" pemuda yang terlihat pendiam itu gelagapan, bukannya membersihkan gelas dia langsung membersihkan sepatu Chanyeol dengan lengan panjang blazer sekolahnya.

"biar aku bantu bersihkan gelasnya" seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol itu lagi-lagi berusaha mencampuri urusannya.

"shit! Kau lagi" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, merasa Baekhyun mengganggu kesenangan Chanyeol yang seperti raja ketika pemuda yang diketahui bernama Lay itu bak pelayan kerajaan yang sedang membersihkan kaki sang raja.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar. Kai, Chen dan orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun disana hanya bisa terdiam.

"ya! Chanyeol lepaskan" teriak si namja yang sedang kesakitan. Karena kaget ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya tadi, alhasil jari telunjuk kanan Baekhyun tegores pecahan gelas kaca yang sedang dibersihkannya tadi.

Tunggu! Apa sekolah ini tidak memiliki komisi disiplin siswa? Tentu saja punya. Tapi Chanyeol adalah cucu dari pemilik yayasan yang merupakan penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini. Bukannya takut pada Chanyeol, mereka hanya menghormati kakek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sesekali mendapat hukuman ringan seperti membersihkan toilet dan gudang yang akhirnya malah menyuruh anak lain melakukan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah yang tertutup kap nya. Dan dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan parkiran.

"kau mau membawaku kemana Chanyeol" tanya Baekhyun masih memegangi jari telunjuk lentiknya yang berdarah.

Chanyeol terdiam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Alisnya bertaut. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar marah.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dari luar, tapi di dalamnya ada peralatan musik lengkap seperti studio musik. Baekhyun mengira ini pasti adalah studio musik Chanyeol, Chanyeol dikenal sebagai pemain musik handal, pandai bermain gitar, piano dan drum.

Chanyeol menendang keras pintu rumah lalu menguncinya. Mendorong Baekhyun hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan, lalu duduk tertatih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebentar lalu kembali dengan kotak p3k. Melemparnya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"bersihkan telunjukmu, aku jijik melihat darahmu mengotori lantaiku" lalu Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa besar di tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun segera membuka kotak itu lalu membersihkan lukanya. Chanyeol mengetahui kegiatan Baekhyun sudah selesai. Lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di lantai.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU? MENGAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!" Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya dengan salah satu lutut sebagai penyangga.

"ya Baekhyun! Aku tak pernah menyentuhmu karena wajahmu yang terlalu cantik untuk menerima tonjokan dari kepalan tanganku. Tapi kenapa kau selalu saja menyebalkan bocah kecil?! Kau tak takut padaku? Kau mau menguji kesabaranku?" tangan Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya ke hadapannya.

"aku tak takut padamu Chanyeol, aku ingin kau berubah. Bukan menjadi berandalan seperti ini!" Baekhyun tak kalah keras, sebenarnya dia takut. Tapi dia ingat kata-kata kakek Chanyeol yang meminta tolong padanya dengan cara apapun untuk merubah cucunya agar menjadi lebih baik. Kakeknya sudah kewalahan menghadapi tingkah tak sopan Chanyeol.

"aku sengaja ikut campur urusanmu agar aku selalu terlibat denganmu, lalu aku akan merubahmu"

Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, tak berharap melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chanyeol akan menonjok wajah mungilnya.

"aku tak tau apa yang kau mau bocah kecil, tapi aku tak pernah mau mengganggu atau menyentuhmu karena kau terlalu indah. Kau tau..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, bukan tonjokkan dari Chanyeol yang ia dapati tapi justru tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mengusap lembut pipinya.

"aku straight Baekhyun, aku straight! Mengapa kau terus saja hadir dan membuatku ragu akan jati diriku!" Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi mulus pemuda cantik itu lalu mengalihkan menjadi penyangga kepalanya yang menunduk seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"aku tak pernah bisa setiap kali ingin menonjok wajahmu saat kau membuatku kesal. Apa yang salah denganku?!" Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun, kembali ke sofa lalu tiduran disana sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tidak terasa pusing.

Baekhyun melongo, dia tidak tau apa maksud Chanyeol, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba menghampiri Chanyeol dan menenangkannya.

"argh" tak sengaja Baekhyun tersandung ketika melewati dua tangga kecil untuk memasuki ruang tengah, dia menindih tubuh Chanyeol, tentu Chanyeol terkejut.

Entah dirasuki hantu macam apa, Chanyeol secepat kilat membalik posisi. Kini dia yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Cha- chanyeol kau kenapa? Aku ta- kut" Baekhyun tergagap seketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat tajam seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tak lama Chanyeol menyerang bibir kecil milik Baekhyun, menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun tak berniat membuka mulutnya menghadapi serangan mendadak itu. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol masih menciuminya. Tapi ia menyayangkan kekuatannya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuh kuat Chanyeol.

"mmppphh" Baekhyun melenguh, berharap Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya agar ia mendapat pasokan nafas. Sadar- Chanyeol segera melepaskan bibir Baekhyun karena tak ingin membunuhnya.

"hah.. hah.. ya! Ka-" dirasa sudah cukup Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan untuknya mendapat pasokan udara, Chanyeol segera menyerang bibir tipis berwarna pink milik Baekhyun lagi, tak melepas kesempatan ketika mulut mungil milik si pemuda imut itu terbuka. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi disana. menyapu rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengajak lidah sang empunya bermain bersama.

"mmpphh... aaahh... " tak sadar Baekhyun melenguh mendapati serangan seperti itu dari lawan mainnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menyerang bibir mungil yang suah basah oleh saliva keduanya, memandang mata sipit Baekhyun yang sayu. Baeekhyun merasa dunia terhenti, oh atau jangan-jangan jantungnya yang berhenti secara mendadak. Kenapa? Baekhyun masih normal, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa degup jantung keduanya seperti akan berhenti mengakhiri hidup mereka ketika mereka saling bertatap seperti ini. Baekhyun masih ingin hidup, dia menghindari kontak mata itu lalu memanfaatkan keadaan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam untuk mendorong tubuh tegapnya hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun berhasil keluardari kungkungan tubuh tegap berabs itu.

"ka- kau sudah gila Chanyeol!" Baekhyun marah, tapi lidahnya masih juga tergagap tak mau bekerjasama dengan otaknya.

"pergi kau dari sini" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, meminta anak itu segera pergi dari hadapannya, ia tak mau lepas kendali.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu merapikan seragamnya, melangkah pergi dari rumah itu. Chanyeol masih terdiam di dalam, menunduk. Tak berapa lama Kai dan Chen datang ke studio, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dengan baju yang berantakan. Baekhyun memandang lurus ke depan tanpa peduli Kai dan Chen yang sedang mengamatinya.

"apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bocah itu?" tanya Chen pada Kai.

"pertanyaan bodoh! Mana aku tau. Lebih baik sekarang kita latihan, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah di dalam" Kai berlari kecil menuju rumah sederhana yang biasa mereka sebut studio itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selanjutnya?

END or TBC?

Sorry bgt gue menghentikan ff ini dengan begitu tidak elitnya, gue anggep ini sbg chapter 1, kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut please REVIEW nya gue pengen liat ada yang berminat nggak sm ff gue yang gaje ini.

Btw, thanks buat readers yang udah review di ff oneshoot gue sebelum ini. /bow

End or tbc tergantung dari review dari reader ya jangan jadi sider ya, nggak baik untuk kesehatan/?

Sekian cuap2 gak penting gue.

~Kimquella94


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'M HERE FOR YOU

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other casts : Kai, Chen and find by urself

Rate : M

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, school life, T-M (mature content) No children!, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), nc, gaje, dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, tp hunhan dan chanbaek milik author /ditendang/ author cuma pinjem nama, OOC.

NOTE : ini ff chaptered aku yang pertama, aku masih berusaha bgt buat bikin ff ini semenarik mungkin. Tapi aku jg masih banyak belajar, jadi maaf kalo ff ini abal. BUT story is mine! No plagiat! Murni imajinasi dari otakku sendiri. Sekian.

Happy reading~

Park Chanyeol bukan anak sebatang kara. Dia hanya anak tunggal yang harus menerima kenyataan orang tuanya bercerai ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan tak pernah menemuinya lagi semenjak perceraian itu dan menetap di Kanada. Chanyeol tinggal bersama ibu dan kakeknya, ketika chanyeol berumur 14 tahun, ibunya menikah lagi dengan orang Jepang. Chanyeol bersikukuh tak ingin pindah sekolah ke Jepang, maka ibunya meninggalkannya bersama kakeknya di Korea dan ibunya tinggal bersama suami barunya di Jepang dan menetap disana. hanya sekitar 6 bulan sekali ia kembali ke Korea untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

Hingga sekarang umur Chanyeol sudah menginjak 18 tahun, ia tak lagi peduli apa itu yang dinamakan anak baik dengan prestasi yang membanggakan, toh orang tuanya tak pernah lagi memperhatikan Chanyeol. Tapi berbeda dengan kakek Chanyeol, dia sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu, dengan kekayaannya- dia membelikan segala fasilitas yang dibutuhkan anak muda seperti Chanyeol, kakek begitu memanjakan namja pecinta musik itu. Chanyeol? Dia sangat menyayangi kakeknya dibalik sifat angkuhnya. Dia bukan berandalan, dia hanya kurang kasih sayang.

"kai ah" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong

"wae?" Kai masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menyantap jajangmyun di hadapannya.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi gay?"

"m- mwo?" Kai hampir tersedak- untungnya Chen yang jg antusias langsung memberikan air sebagai penyelamat Kai.

"aku tanya- bagaimana rasanya menjadi gay?"

"apakah kau mulai berfikir bahwa kau juga gay yeol? Chen menyela.

"ya! Aku hanya bertanya, lagipula kalian hanya sibuk dengan makanan daritadi dan tidak ada pembahasan"

"oke aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Kai sigap, menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan jarinya dari sumpit jajangmyun.

Chanyeol excited. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"tapi kau yang bayar makanan kita brother~~" Ucap Kai tak tau diri diikuti aegyo yang malah membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

"haish dasar! Aku akan membayar semuanya, sekarang ceritakan padaku"

"gay bukan sesuatu yang buruk menurutku. Cinta itu bisa kau rasakan pada siapa saja, tak peduli lelaki atau perempuan, jika kau mencintainya, merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan yang terpenting jantungmu berdegup sangat kencang ketika menatap matanya,maka kau jatuh cinta." Jelas Kai tiba-tiba serius.

"sesimple itukah? Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadapmu?"

"ya! Sejak kapan pangeran muda kita ini mau mempedulikan omongan orang lain? Hmm?" Chen menimpali dengan suara cemprengnya.

"ya! Kita sedang membicarakan Kai bukan aku dasar mulut bebek!" Chanyeol melayangkan getokan kecilnya ke kepala Chen.

"ah Chen kalau kau..." tak berapa lama setelah menghadiahi Chen dengan getokan tangan besarnya, ia meminta pendapat Chen juga tanpa rasa bersalah.

"aku biseks. Tak ada yang aneh. Aku menyukai namja atau yeoja yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Itu saja" Chen lagi-lagi menyela pertanyaan Chanyeol yang belum ia selesaikan.

"argh! Aku bisa gila. Aku pulang" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mengacak kasar rambut dark brownnya.

"ya! Jangan lupa membayar makanan kita Chanyeol ah!" teriak Kai tak tau malu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Dua ekor, ah maksudnya dua orang temannya yang sering mengekori Chanyeol itu sedang memiliki urusan masing-masing. Chanyeol benci keadaan ini, Chanyeol benci kesepian!

Baekhyun berjalan keluar gerbang bersama Kyungsoo, si juara sekolah yang menjadi incaran Kai.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun yang tadinya asik berkonsultasi mengenai pelajaran pada Kyungsoo mendadak terusik dengan suara berat yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya- merasa mengerti- Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk pulang lebih dulu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"masuk ke mobilku" titah Chanyeol bak raja.

"aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu"jawab Baekhyun santai dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu mobil kasar.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya, tak peduli namja disampingnya yang berkomat kamit histeris sedari tadi agar Chanyeol lebih berhati-hati, ini bukan sirkuit balap Tuan Park!

Mereka sampai di rumah besar bak istana, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Tuan muda Park Chanyeol.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil sport merah menyala itu.

"temani aku" jawab Chanyeol parau hampir tak terdengar. Namun telinga Baekhyun masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk menangkap kata-kata barusan.

Siapa yang tau, Chanyeol adalah tipe yang takut kesepian. Baginya pelayan dirumah ini bukanlah teman baginya. "teman" –baginya- dirumah adalah kakeknya, tapi kakek Chanyeol sedang mengurusi beberapa hotel di luar kota yang mengharuskannya tidak bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari. Biasanya Kai dan Chen yang akan menemani Chanyeol bersenang-senang di istana yang disebut rumah ini. Tapi Kai dan Chen sialan itu entah ada urusan macam apa sampai tega membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Tak jauh dari yang biasa dilakukan Kai dan Chen, Baekhyun hanya mengekor kemana langkah sang tuan rumah akan membawa. Mereka berada di depan ruang besar yang tak lain adalah kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpesona dengan keadaan kamar yang sangat rapi dan bersih, ah tentu saja karena banyak pelayan disini, bukan karena Chanyeol si berandalan yang membersihkannya sendiri.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna putih bercorak itu. Baekhyun masih mematung di depan pintu.

"kakek dimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"kakek tidak ada di rumah. Masuk" jawabnya santai sambil melemparkan tasnya ke sofa empuk di depan layar tv 52inch itu.

"aku ingin mengobrol diluar saja" Baekhyun masih tak menggerakkan kakinya.

"siapa bilang aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, aku hanya bilang untuk menemaniku" Chanyeol geram menyeret tangan Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci kamar itu.

'Oh Tuhan, kalau bukan karena aku pria yang sangat mempunyai sopan santun dan menepati perkatannya, aku bersumpah tidak akan menuruti apa yang namja berandalan ini inginkan' batin Baekhyun menggerutu.

20 menit berselang, tak ada suara percakapan diantara keduanya kecuali hanya suara siaran tv yang segaja Chanyeol nyalakan walaupun tak benar-benar ia nikmati.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, sementara Chanyeol tiduran di kasurnya. Memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang tubuh namja tinggi tegap itu.

Drrtt... drrtt...

Baekhyun melirik hp yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Chanyeol... hp mu berdering. Angkatlah mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting" akhirnya suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan yg tercipta.

"Chanyeol... apa kau tidur?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat tidur Chanyeol dengan hati-hati takut menyebabkan bunyi-bunyian. Lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur king size itu.

Dengan pelan, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol agar menghadapnya. Chanyeol menyadari sentuhan itu.

"Chan..."

GREB

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggapai tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh itu hingga menindih tubuhnya.

"ya Chanyeol lepaskan, aku hanya ingin memberikan hp ini padamu, hp itu trus berdering dan.."

Chanyeol meraih hp yang masih bergetar, meletakkannya di meja belajar samping ranjangnya.

"tatap mataku sebentar Baek" tak ada seringaian mengerikan, tak ada amarah. Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Seperti dihipnotis, Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol dan menatap pemuda tampan ini dalam-dalam, tanpa kata.

'_Chanyeol, ternyata kau tampan jika sedang diam seperti ini, wajahmu tak cocok menjadi berandalan kau tau. Ah jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol merasakannya juga? Ah aku sangat malu, bagaimana wajahku saat ini ketika dia menatapku? Apa terlihat berminyak? Apa aku terlihat tampan seperti biasanya? sungguh pikiran macam apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini Baekhyun, kau sudah gila. Kau gila' Batin Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerutu._

'_Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu cantik, sangat cantik ketika aku bisa melihatmu sedekat ini. Sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik, bibir tipis berwarna pink yang kissable, rahang yang imut, pipi yang tirus. Sebenarnya kau ini namja atau yeoja oh? Kau terlalu indah terlahir sebagai namja' Batin Chanyeol tak kalah menyeru._

Baekhyun masih menyayangi nyawanya, tak ingin menatap mata tajam itu lama-lama. Ia takut, entah apa yang ia rasakan tapi jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Chanyeol menatap matanya dalam, seolah mengintimidasi Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun dan fikiran Baekhyun semua seakan penuh dengan seorang berandalan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tangan Chanyeol terangkat memegang pipi mulus pemuda cantik itu, mengarahkan lagi tatapan Baekhyun ke dalam wajahnya.

'oke bukan saatnya untuk diam dan menikmati pandangan seorang pangeran, tunggu? Apa? Pangeran? Oh mungkin maksud Baekhyun adalah berandalan. Katakan sesuatu untuk mengubah keadaan ini Baekhyun, ayolah!' Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bak ditolong malaikat bersayap indah, Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

"to- tolong berubah, Chanyeol" oh tunggu, lihatlah Baekhyun bibirmu bergetar.

"kenapa kau menginginkanku berubah?" jawab Chanyeol yang terdengar lebih ke bertanya balik itu- santai.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar...

"kakek pernah memintaku untuk merubahmu, menjadikanmu namja baik. Aku mengiyakan permintaan kakek, dan aku tipe namja yang menepati kata-katanya"

Mereka mengobrol dengan posisi Baekhyun masih diatas Chanyeol, lihatlah mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran.

"oke" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun seperti mendengar pengumuman dari sebuah undian miliaran dan nama dialah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Baiklah kau berlebihan Baekhyun!

Dengan diterimanya kata 'oke' yang telah direkam oleh telinga Baekhyun sendiri, tak sadar Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Chanyeol merasa kecewa, entahlah. Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuhnya duduk di senderan ranjang king size nya.

"tapi ada syaratnya" lanjutnya santai, menguapkan semangat Baekhyun yang tadinya menggebu.

"apa syaratnya? Kau bisa minta itu pada kakekmu, bukan?" oh ayolah Baekhyun, berandalan tidak akan berubah hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

"aku sudah memiliki semuanya, dan sesuatu yang aku minta tidak akan bisa kakek berikan untukku"

"apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"kau, kau yang tak bisa aku dapatkan dari kakekku"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut.

"aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

"ya Chanyeol! Kau sudah gila oh? Kau bilang sendiri kau itu normal, tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku, tidak! Kau bohong Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari sisi ranjang, hendak berjalan ke sofa untuk mengambil tasnya lalu pergi dari sini. Tapi tak sampai tas diraihnya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang. Mengalungkan tangannya menjepit kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"ya! Chanyeol lepas" Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"karena tatapan mata itu, aku tau aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, dan mata mereka bertemu lagi. Tatapan Chanyeol semakin intens.

"benar kau tak mencintaiku Baek?" suara berat itu terdengar sexy ketika berkata dengan nada rendah seperti ini.

"aku normal" Baekhyun menunduk.

"tatap mataku baru kau jawab pertanyaanku" Chanyeol tak berusaha mengangkat wajah tertunduk itu, ia hanya terus memandang dengan tatapan intens yang tajam. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang, mungkin Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya, mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih pendek 7cm dari tinggi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata tajam itu lagi dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'kau itu normal Baekhyun ayolah hanya menatap matanya dan katakan kau normal dan tak menyukainya' batin Baekhyun merutuki.

"a..." belum lagi Baekhyun meneruskan kata-katanya, dia menemukan pandangan mata itu semakin membuatnya melemas. Semakin menghancurkan keyakinannya pada diri sendiri.

'cukup aku tak mau berbohong' Oh kini batin Baekhyun sudah tak sejalan dengan fikirannya.

"aku mencintaimu jg Chanyeol"

Senyum Chanyeol merekah, gigi putih berderet rapi menampakkan betapa bahagia sang pangeran kini. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, erat, lekat. Perlahan Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke punggung Chanyeol, membalas pelukan namja yang sekarang bisa dibilang sebagai kekasihnya.

Di tengah pelukan bahagia itu, Chanyeol memikirkan perkataan Kai yang mengatakan tak ada salahnya menjadi gay, dan jangan pernah pedulikan apa kata orang. Ya kali ini Chanyeol sangat setuju dengan kata-kata sahabat mesumnya itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol memberi sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil si pemuda cantik tanpa melepaskan dekapan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menggapai bibir pink tipis milik Baekhyun. Tak ada nafsu, hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil. Oh sepertinya ini akan menjadi candu baginya, bibir pink tipis yang bahkan memiliki rasa lebih manis dari permen sekalipun. Baekhyun diam menikmati dan menutup matanya perlahan. Ia mengalihkan tangannya dari punggung Chanyeol menuju ke dada Chanyeol untuk dikalungkannya pada leher Chanyeol. Tapi tunggu! Chanyeol sepertinya memiliki pemikiran lain, ia menganggap pengalihan tangan Baekhyun dari punggung ke tengkuknya adalah untuk meraba tubuhnya, sungguh Baekhyun tak berniat seperti itu Chanyeol!

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka ketika Baekhyun sudah nyaman dengan posisinya.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

Ah Baekhyun pabbo, kenapa kau menampakkan wajah kekecewaan, kau ingin lebih hah?

Chanyeol tersenyum, sangat tampan.

"kau milikku sekarang"

BLUSH

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah, jantungnya serasa memompa darah hanya ke pipinya saja.

Chanyeol akan menggapai bibir Baekhyun lagi jika tidak segera dihentikan dengan telunjuk lentik Baekhyun yang masih tertutup hansaplast.

"kau- benar-benar akan berubah kan Yeolli?" Baekhyun ternyata mulai memiliki panggilan sayang yang imut untuk si berandalan ini.

"aku namja yang menepati kata-katanya Baekki sayang" begitupun Chanyeol ternyata.

Asal kau tau, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah mulai terangsang akibat tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sedikit meraba tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup seragam sekolah tak begitu tebal itu. Sial, hanya karena itu kau mulai terjebak nafsu Chanyeol! Chanyeol ingin sekali memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya jika ia ingin, tapi tunggu, Chanyeol ingin melakukan dengan lembut tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. Tapi sungguh dia ingin ranjang ini segera menjadi saksinya.

Chanyeol menyerang bibir Baekhyun, tak selembut tadi tapi juga tak terlalu kasar. Melumat bibir yang manis dan selembut permen kapas itu. Baekhyun dengan nyaman mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol menikmati lumatan bibir kekasihnya yang tebal dan sexy. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun meminta izin lidahnya menelusuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat itu, Baekhyun sidikit membuka mulutnya, sexy, Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya menjelajahi mulut mungil itu, mengbsen tiap deretan gigi bersih di dalamnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol dan akhirnya memainkan lidah keduanya, saling beradu. Lelehan saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya seiring ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas itu. Baekhyun butuh oksigen, begitu juga Chanyeol akhirnya dia melepaskan pagutan yang mulai panas itu dengan kecewa. Baekhyun terengah sedikit, segera mengambil pasokan oksigen. Bibir Chanyeol turun menjelajahi leher jenjang putih mulus milik Baekhyun sedikit menggigitnya, lalu menyesapnya kuat-kuat yang akhirnya meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan disana. iya itu adalah watermark sang pangeran Chanyeol pada kekasihnya.

"aahhh..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan.

Chanyeol melakukan lagi dan lagi. menjilat, menggigit lalu menyesap leher putih yang sekarang tak terlihat putih lagi, bercak keunguan sangat banyak disana.

"aahhh.. Chan.. ahhh" Baekhyun terus saja mendesah menikmati serangan menggelikan dan juga nikmat diseluruh sisi lehernya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba tubuh Baekhyun, sambil terus melumat leher itu dia mulai membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun satu persatu. Semua kancing telah terlepas sekarang, Chanyeol membuka seragam itu sebatas bahu, tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol sekarang. Dan terkesposlah perut yang seksi layaknya wanita itu dan bahu yang putih bersih membuat libido Chanyeol semakin naik.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya yang sedari tadi menjelajahi leher Baekhyun. Tanpa berkata, dia menngendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style ke ranjangnya, membuka seragam Baekhyun lalu membuangnya entah kemana hingga sekarang Baekhyun half naked. Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun lagi, penuh nafsu juga cinta. Melesatkan lidahnya

"mmmpphhh..." desahan kecil lolos dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol turun menjelajahi bahu mulus Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun berada di tengkuk Chanyeol, terkadang meremas lembut surai dark brown pemuda itu untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi diberikan kekasihnya.

"buka bajuku sayanghh" Chanyeol berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara bass sexy nya.

Ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya melumat bibir, leher dan bahu Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa watermark keunguan yang ditinggalkan pada tubuh mulus kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya sama-sama diselimuti nafsu.

Baekhyun dengan tangan lentiknya mulai membuka kancing seragam Chanyeol satu persatu, setelah semua terlepas, baekhyun menurunkan seragam itu sebatas bahu, tapi Chanyeol segera melepas lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah, karena tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, panas.

Chanyeol semakin liar, ia meraih dua gundukan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, yang kiri ia lumat dengan bibir sexy nya, yang kanan ia service dengan dengan tangan kirinya, menekan-nekannya lembut. Tangan kanan Chanyeol turun ke celana Baekhyun, mengelus-elus benda yang sudah mengeras diantara selangkangan Baekhyun.

"aahhh... sshhh... Chan... ahhh..."

Baekhyun tak kuat lagi menahan desahan kenikmatan itu, ia biarkan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis itu semaunya.

Tak berapa lama chanyeol menurunkan resleting lalu membuang celana Baekhyun kemana saja, begitupun celananya hingga keduanya berakhir tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Kejantanan Baekhyun begitu menggoda, tak terlalu kecil juga tak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengannya. Chanyeol meremas-remas benda mirip lollipop itu, lalu mengulumnya, menaik turnkan kepalanya juga mengurut kejantanan itu dengan tangannya.

"sshhh.. Chan... nikmatthh.. aahh.. teruss... sayangghh" desahan erotis Baekhyun membuat suasana ranjang mereka semakin panas.

Chanyeol terus mengulumnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga ia rasa junior Baekhyun itu mulai berkedut.

"Chaanhh ak..uu.. sammpai"

CROT

Cairan kenikmatan itu tumpah di mulut dan tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol melahap cairan kenikmatan yang- menurutnya memiliki rasa manis itu hingga bersih tentu saja tanpa rasa jijik.

"ahh aku lemas Yeol" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol sayu, dengan terselipkan senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya seolah ingin mengatakan 'terimakasih telah memuaskanku Chanyeol'.

"ini belum apa-apa sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pelupuk mata sayu yang tetap saja menggairahkan itu lalu mengecup pipinya keduanya juga.

Ia mulai menyerang bibir Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun yang memang sudah terangsang menerima bibir itu dengan lahap, keadaannya yang lemas hilang sudah menguap entah kemana ketika Chanyeol dengan lihainya memberikan rangsangan yang membuat nafsu menjadi dominan lagi. Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah, membuka paha Baekhyun yang mulus itu melebar, meraba kejantanan Baekhyun lalu turun kebawah hendak memasuki hole Baekhyun dengan jarinya sebagai pemanasan.

Satu jari ia lesakkan perlahan

"aahhh ssaakkitt,, ahh"

"ini baru satu jari sayang"

Chanyeol melesakkan dua jarinya lagi sekaligus membuat empunya menjerit tertahan karena bibirnya telah dilumat oleh Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit bagian bawahnya.

"mmpphhhh..." Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol kuat.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ketiga jari di hole nikmat Baekhyun itu perlahan, menggerakkannya zigzag untuk sedikit memperlebar hole yang sangat sempit itu agar bisa dimasuki oleh juniornya yang sejujurnya sudah sangat menegak ingin masuk ke hole kenikmatan itu.

"aahhh... sshhh... Yeolli... sayanghh... terusshh"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat wajah Baekhyun menekuk kecewa.

"kau akan lebih menikmati dengan junior ku sayang"

Chanyeol memposisikan juniornya untuk melesak ke dalam hole Baekhyun, setengah yang masuk.

"aahhh ssaakiiitt... Yeolli... hikss..." tangan Baekhyun meremas sprei corak tak berdosa untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Butiran bening mulai lolos dari mata sayunya.

"aku tidak akan bergerak jika kau tak menginginkannya sayang" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, menghapus air mata berharga milik kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama...

"masukkan lagi Yeolli... sepenuhnya.. bergeraklah... aku milikmu"

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol segera melesakkan sepenuhnya juniornya ke dalam hole sempit milik Baekhyun.

"aahhh..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan rasa sakit dan desahannya yang terlalu keras.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, menciumi bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Menjilati telinga dan menyusuri leher jenjang kekasihnya lalu menggerakkan juniornya perlahan, bertempo dan semakin cepat.

"aahhh... aahhh.. sayangghh... ahhhh... ssttttt" Baekhyun mencengkeram erat punggung kekasihnya juga mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati kenikmatan yang tengah menghantam hole virginnya.

"aahhh... yesshh disanan yeolli ahh" Baekhyun meracau ketika junior big size Chanyeol menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalamnya, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya cepat.

"ssshhh sayangghh hole mu... aaahh.. sempit sekali"

"faassterr yeolli... ahh"

Baekhyun merasa juniornya berkedut, dan akan mengelurkan cairan kenikmatan itu kedua kalinya.

"yeolli.. ahh... aku ingin ke.. luaarr"

CROT

Baekhyun menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan hingga mengenai perut ber abs Chanyeol, Badannya lemas tapi Chanyeol belum juga sampai. Dengan keluarnya sperma manis milik Baekhyun membuat hole Baekhyun menyempit sehingga junior big size Chanyeol terasa dijepit di dalam sana.

"aahhh... Baeekk.." Chanyeol terus mengguncang hole Baekhyun, dan akhirnya...

CROT

"aahhh..." terdengar desah kenikmatan dari keduanya. Cairan sperma Chanyeol begitu banyak menyembur di dala hole Baekhyun hingga merembes keluar.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas penyatuan mereka, ambruk disamping Baekhyun.

Menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh peluh yang membasahi keduanya.

"terimakasih sayang, kau nikmat" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terpesona dengan sedikit gombalan dari si berandalan itu.

"biarkan aku tidur Chanyeol, aku lelah" Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata diranjang kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus dari korden kamar yang telah terbuka, perlahan baekhyun membuka mata, oh Tuhan, dia mendapati dirinya masih telanjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian yang baru mereka lakukan kemarin ketika baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Oh? Apa? Aku memberikan keperjakaanku pada Chanyeol? Entahlah dia harus menyesali atau mensyukuri. Dia sediri juga tidak tau, dia hanya nyaman berada disamping pemuda itu, dan dia menamai perasannya dengan cinta, Baekhyun beranjak, tak ada orang disampingnya. Dimana Chanyeol? Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa, otakmu mendadak tak berfungsi dengan baik sepertinya Baek.

"ahh sakit" Baekhyun merasa nyeri menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya, ah dia sadar junior besar Chanyeol menghantam hole virginnya kemarin, ternyata rasanya perih sekali, bagaimana ini?

"selamat pagi sayang" suara berat menyapa dengan lembutnya, ternyata Chanyeol baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang masih basah memberikan kesan seksi pada namja tampan tapi berandalan ini dimata Baekhyun.

"astaga sekolah, bagaimana ini kita terlambat!" Baekhyun sepertinya otakmu harus diasah, kau benar-benar terlambat menyadari, mengapa baru heboh sekarang ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang seksi? Ah itu tak ada hubungannya.

"tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimkan surat izinmu pada sekolah dengan alasan sakit"

"oh jinjja? Syukurlah. Eh tapi kenapa harus sakit? Aku kan tidak sakit. Dasar Chanyeol pabbo"

"ya baekki sayang kenapa memanggilku pabbo pagi-pagi begini?"

"memangnya ada hukum yang melarang memanggil pabbo dipagi hari" Baekhyun mendengus. Lucu sekali.

"ada. Aku yang akan memberi hukuman untukmu nanti" Chanyeol smirk.

"tapi... apa kau yakin kau tak sakit? Ehm... bagian bawahmu?" Chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang dengan cepat, mencondongkan badannya mendekati Baekhyun. Wajah mereka berdekatan, Baekhyun hingga memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi pemuda itu.

"ya! Kau yang membuatku begini Chanyeol berandalan!" Baekhyun mendorong kecil tubuh Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh itu jelas tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"jadi tak salah kan aku mengizikanmu dengan alasan sakit?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun sekilas.

"Morning kiss" lalu beranjak ke lemari, ini pakaian untukmu. Cepat mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan masih membawa selimut sebagai penutup tubuh naked satu-satunya.

"kenapa kau bawa selimutku juga Baekki? Kau mau memandikannya juga dari bau sperma?" Chanyeol menggoda dan tertawa terbahak didepan tv.

"ya! Kau benar-benar!" Baekhyun melemparkan selimut tebal itu mengenai kepala Chanyeol, menghalangi pandangannya menonton tv lalu berbalik menatap kekasih jailnya.

"awas kau Baekki!" Chanyeol berteriak dari tempat, tak berusaha mengejar.

"weeekk" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kekasih bodohnya lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dan segera menguncinya, takut-takut Chanyeol akan mengejarnya.

Haha tak taukah kau Baekhyun, kau baru saja telanjang di depan kekasihmu, kau benar-benar tak tau malu atau mau menggoda libido lelakimu?

'Baekhyun kau lucu sekali setelah kita dekat seperti i ini, tak salah aku mencintaimu' batin Chanyeol memuja sambil memeluk selimut yang dilempar Baekhyun ke kepalanya. Chanyeol mulai gila sepertinya.

END or TBC?

Gimana nc nya? Nggak hot? Biasa aja? Maap banget soalnya ini bener-bener baru pertama kali aku bikin nc apalagi yaoi. Maapin aku ya readers kalo ada yang kecewa sama nc nya.

Btw, thanks banget buat readers yang udah review, favorite dan follow aku atau ff ku yang gaje ini T.T jujur terharu bahagia :')

Review itu salah satu semangat seorang author buat nglanjutin karyanya ^^

End or tbc tergantung dari review dari reader ya jangan jadi sider, nggak baik untuk kesehatan/?

Sekian cuap2 gak penting ini.

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA =))

~Kimquella94


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I'M HERE FOR YOU

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other casts : Kai, Chen and find by urself

Rate : M

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, school life, T-M (mature content) No children!, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), nc, gaje, dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, tp hunhan dan chanbaek milik author /ditendang/ author cuma pinjem nama, OOC.

NOTE : di note terakhir setelah story nanti aku bakal jelasin sedikit tentang ff ini. Jangan lupa dibaca biar gak salah paham ya/? Hehe^^

story is mine! No plagiat! Murni imajinasi dari otakku sendiri. Sekian.

Happy reading~

Mobil sport merah itu terparkir rapi di area parkir salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea selatan. Dua namja keluar bersamaan dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sang berandalan menenteng tasnya dengan manly, satu orang lagi tampil biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa, tetapi senyum cerah keduanya membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi tak biasa.

Chanyeol merangkul kekasihnya santai berjalan menuju ruang kelas masing-masing yang tak begitu jauh jaraknya. Semua mata-mata tiba-tiba tertuju pada mereka, para wanita berbisik-bisik tak percaya.

"ya! Itu Chanyeol kenapa bisa tiba-tiba dekat dengan namja itu? Siapa dia?"

"Bukankah Chanyeol hanya mau dekat dengan Kai dan Chen saja, kenapa tiba-tiba namja itu aish!"

"apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol itu gay? Mereka berpacaran?"

"hah! Ini gara-gara dia berteman dengan si Kai yang gay itu, Chanyeol jadi terpengaruh olehnya!"

"aish! Benar-benar aku bisa gila! Aku sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang"

"Chanyeol benar-benar merusak mood sekaligus hatiku di pagi hari. Kau jahat Chanyeol"

Begitulah kira-kira bisikan mereka jika terdengar. Tapi Chanyeol masih memegang erat motto yang diberikan Kai untuk tidak memperdulikan omongan orang lain, itu juga bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Melihat dia juga seorang namja yang terkenal dingin dan semaunya sendiri.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun, namja itu seperti dipandang lapar oleh yeoja-yeoja pecinta Chanyeol yang sedang intens menatap mereka. Bak artis yang sedang mengalami scandal besar lalu datang di muka publik. Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam itu, berbeda dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam tapi menyiratkan perasaan. Batinnya.

"Chanyeol, kau duluan saja, aku harus menemui Kyungsoo di perpustakaan"

"hati-hati Baek" Chanyeol mengusap lembut ujung kepala namja mungil bersurai coklat itu. Dan berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun masih sedikit tertegun, tapi dia segera melangkahkan kakinya berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

Kai, Chen, Chanyeol dan beberapa siswa lain sedang bermain basket, seperti biasa, walaupun Chanyeol terlihat sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi dia tetap menerima banyak dukungan dan teriakan-teriakan yeoja yang menjadi penggemar setianya.

Brukk..

Tubrukan itu terdengar lumayan keras menghantam bahu sebelah kiri Chanyeol ketika akan melayang menghempaskan bola basket ke dalam ring. Walaupun tak sampai membuat Chanyeol jatuh, tapi membuatnya sedikit meringis memegangi bahunya.

"ya! Kau sengaja?" bukan, bukan Chanyeol, tapi Kai mulai tersulut emosinya ketika melihat kejadian itu seperti disengaja.

Kai sudah akan menonjok muka tampan laki-laki tinggi itu dengan tinjunya jika tak segera dihentikan sang korban, Chanyeol.

"sstt Kai sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa" Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan.

"oh ayolah, ini hanya permainan biasa bukan untuk mendapat nilai kelulusan guys?" pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 190cm itu terdengar sok akrab, santai, dingin dan iya, tampan. Mungkin terlihat sangat tampan juga. Tapi benar-benar pemuda itu tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"kau anak baru tapi sudah mau mencari masalah dengan kita? Hah?" Chen tak kalah galak.

"apa? Dia anak baru?" Chanyeol heran. Iya dia memang tak pernah melihat namja ini di sekolah, tapi tentu saja dia tak ada waktu memperhatikan siapa anak baru dan siapa anak lama.

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan. Kenalkan, aku Kris Wu panggil saja Kris. Aku baru masuk kemarin" Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang.

"aku Park Chanyeol" dengan santai Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"sepertinya aku harus istirahat, kau bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu" Chanyeol melanjutkan setelah melepas jabatan tangan itu. Pergi dari area lapangan basket dengan diikuti kedua sahabatnya.

'jadi kau berandalan terkenal itu? Oh tapi kenapa dia malah menghalangi temannya yang mau menyerangku? Dimana sisi berandalannya?' batin Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat seperti mengejek.

"ya! Sehun, Xiumin. Ayo kita bermain lagi" Kris mengambil bola basket yang hampir terabaikan lalu mengajak dua teman baru yang dekat dengannya semenjak hari pertama itu bermain lagi.

.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini? Anak itu pantas mendapat hukuman darimu. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menyaingimu di sekolah ini" Kai tak puas, lagi-lagi mengepalkan tangannya mengingat wajah songong namja bernama Kris itu.

"sudahlah Kai, kita harus segera masuk. sebentar lagi pelajaran Jang songsaengnim" Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Chen! Sejak kapan temanmu jadi lemah seperti itu?"

"dia juga temanmu bodoh!" Chen menoyor pelan kepala Kai lalu berlari cepat mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

"apa kau benar-benar bersikap baik hari ini? Katakan jujur padaku" tatapan Baekhyun mengintimidasi seseorang yang sedang fokus menatap jalan raya itu.

"aku tak memukuli orang hari ini, aku tak menyuruh orang membelikan makanan untukku di kantin, aku tak tidur saat jam pelajaran, dan aku tak tau harus sampai kapan bersikap lemah seperti itu hanya demi kau Baekki" Chanyeol mencubit pelan pinggang ramping kekasihnya, membuat empunya mengaduh geli.

"kau tak berbohong?" tatapannya masih sedikit tajam.

"kau bisa tanyakan pada Kai dan Chen" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Baiklah aku percaya, aku suka namja yang menepati kata-katanya" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, mempercayai kekasihnya.

"saranghae" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. Sungguh menggoda. Baekhyun masih tersenyum menampakkan senyum berbentuk kotak dengan deretan gigi rapi disana.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat rapi dan asri karena dikelilingi taman dengan pohon hijau dan bunga warna warni. Rumah Baekhyun.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sport merah yang tak lain adalah milih kekasihnya itu.

"ehm Baek..."

"iya?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat.

"nanti malam kakek datang, kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Kalau kau mau, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu"

"baiklah aku akan menemui kakek, kau tidak perlu menjemputku Yeol"

"aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menemui kakek kalau kau tak mau aku jemput. Sampai ketemu nanti malam" tak berapa lama mobil dengan warna mentereng itu melesat lumayan cepat.

'Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa dibantah keinginannya' Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah, dia sebenarnya menyukai sikap sedikit posesif kekasihnya itu. Dia merasa dijaga.

.

.

"makanlah yang banyak Baekhyun, kau terlihat semakin kurus semenjak terakhir kita bertemu" lelaki tua itu mempersilahkan dengan suara parau tuanya, tapi tetap terdengar berwibawa,

"terimakasih kek, saya akan makan dengan baik" jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"aku tak percaya Chanyeol membawa kau kesini, sepertinya kalian bersahabat dengan baik" kakek tertawa bahagia. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"kakek, aku ingin memberi kau kabar bahagia" Chanyeol excited, wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah, senyumnya merekah. Kakek tak begitu terganggu. Baekhyun menatap antisipasi seakan ingin bertanya 'apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kakek?'

"kabar bahagia apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku bocah nakal? Hahaha" kakek bukan mengejek, ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol. Karena menurutnya selama ini kabar yang dibawa chanyeol selalu kabar buruk.

"aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun kek"

Chanyeol bodoh. Chanyeol gila. Dia itu polos atau bagaimana? Dia memberitahu kabar itu pada kakek tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar, seperti tercekat. Tak berani menatap bagaimana reaksi kakek setelah mendengarnya. Baekhyun menunduk. Takut.

"uhuk uhuk" kakek baru saja tersedak air putih yang hendak diminumnya.

"kakek kau tak apa?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi dan berusaha menolong kakek. Melupakan sebentar kata-kata bodoh Chanyeol barusan.

Tapi tidak dengan kakek, perkataan itu membuatnya tercengang. Tatapan matanya menajam. Dan berusaha beranjak dari kursinya segera, Baekhyun berusaha menuntunnya, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh kakek Chanyeol.

"apa kau bilang barusan hah?! Kau bilang, kau berpacaram dengannya?! Kau benar-benar tak tau diuntung chanyeol!" kakek marah besar, baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa. Suasana makan yang tadinya ceria kini menegang.

"dan kau Baekhyun! Aku memintamu untuk merubah cucuku menjadi lebih baik dan sopan, bukan merubahnya menjadi gay dan bahkan kau sendiri yang menjadi kekasihnya! Kau keterlaluan! Kau mengkhianatiku"

Baekhyun menunduk "ma- maafka-"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi mulus Baekhyun yang kini memerah, bukan sakit yang dirasakannya tapi rasa malu dan marah pada diri sendiri karena perbuatannya yang ia sadari itu salah. Baekhyun menerima apa yang diperlakukan kakek, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Chanyeol tercengang melihat kekasih yang begitu dicintainya ditampar oleh orang yang selama berusaha dihormatinya.

"kakek!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menolak. Tiba-tiba kaki Baekhyun melemas, dia tertunduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, di depan kakek. Dia ingin berlutut meminta maaf pada kakek.

"kakek saya mohon maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud-" air mata bening Baekhyun deras membasahi pipinya. Tangannya memegang kaki kakek, memohon maaf padanya sambil menangis menyesal.

Kakek menendang kesal genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada kakinya. Ia tak sudi memaafkan seseorang yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersungkur ke lantai.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol teriak histeris.

"kakek cukup! Ini semua bukan salah Baekhyun, aku benar-benar berubah lebih baik karena aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku berubah sesuai yang kakek harapkan dan itu semua karena Baekhyun" Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba menolong kekasihnya berdiri.

"kau selalu berhasil membuatku malu Chanyeol!" teriak kakek tak kalah kasar. Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka di ruang makan.

"kakek..." Baekhyun memanggil lirih, suaranya mendadak parau, mungkin karena air mata yang terlalu derasnya. "maaafkan aku..." lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini" wajah Chanyeol menatap prihatin, juga merasa bersalah karena sudah merusak moment indah ini dengan kebahagiaan yang tak bsa dikontrolnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata bening itu. Baekhyun mengelak.

"aku akan pergi, dan akan kembali ketika kakek sudah tenang" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu keluar.

"biarkan aku mengantarmu" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"aku mau pulang sendiri Yeol, kumohon biarkan aku sendiri" tangannya coba melepas lembut pegangan Chanyeol.

END or TBC?

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf bgt, mungkin setelah chap ini, ff ini bakal aku hapus krn review yang tdk seperti yg diharapkan. Tapi tenang, aku suka nulis, nggak bakal berhenti cm krn satu karya yg kurang diminati ^^ nanti aku bakal balik lg bawa ff yang lebih baik dari ini ^^ Thanks buat yg udah support ff ini ya ^^ tapi juga ada pengecualian kalau setelah ini review dirasa cukup, ff ini gajadi dihapus dan bakal dilanjutin

Oh ya aku sedikit mau jelasin nih. Ini ff kan chaptered, dan aku berusaha bgt bikin ff ini gak melenceng dari genre awalnya, yaitu romance, hurt, comfort. Jadi kalau ada genre yang tidak masuk dalam chapter ini atau chapter2 sebelumnya, mungkin genre itu bakal ada di chapter berikutnya. Karena wktu bikin ff ini aku juga gak tau ini ff bakal sampai chapter berapa, krn critanya ngalir gitu aja. Tapi aku brusaha bikin gak sampe banyak bgt kok. Jadi biar tau lengkapnya mending diikutin terus ya critanya haha xD

Btw, thanks banget buat readers yang udah review, favorite dan follow aku atau ff ku yang gaje ini T.T jujur terharu bahagia :')

Review itu salah satu semangat seorang author buat nglanjutin karyanya ^^

Maaf blm bisa balesin satu-satu, mungkin di chapter2 brikutnya ^^

End or tbc tergantung dari review dari reader ya jangan jadi sider, nggak baik untuk kesehatan/?

Sekian cuap2 gak penting ini.

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA =))

~Kimquella94


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I'M HERE FOR YOU

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other casts : Kai, Chen, Sehun, Xiumin, Kris and find by urself

Rate : M

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, school life, T-M (mature content) No children!, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), nc, gaje, dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, tp hunhan dan chanbaek milik author /ditendang/ author cuma pinjem nama, OOC.

NOTE : di note terakhir setelah story nanti aku bakal jelasin sedikit tentang ff ini. Jangan lupa dibaca biar gak salah paham ya/? Hehe^^

story is mine! No plagiat! Murni imajinasi dari otakku sendiri. Sekian.

Happy reading~

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja" Chanyeol gusar, sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena jarang dikunjungi, kebanyakan siswa akan menghabiskannya di kantin jika jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kakek, apa beliau masih benar-benar marah?" Baekhyun berusaha tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah pernah 'melakukannya' dan kau juga menyetujui aku akan berubah asal kau mau menjadi milikku, dan yang terpenting, aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku" Chanyeol juga tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, pembicaraan mereka mulai tak sinkron sepertinya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau berhenti membahas hubungan kita dan jawab pertanyaanku? Yang ada difikiranku hanya kakek sekarang asal kau tau!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, kesal. Chanyeol mengabaikannya daritadi.

Chanyeol terlalu takut kehilangan bocah kecilnya itu, Chanyeol takut kata berpisah terlontar dari mulut mungil itu walaupun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun belum atau bahkan tidak berniat mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol mengalah, menatap kekasihnya yang mukanya merah padam karena marah. Dia takut. Entahlah Chanyeol begitu lemah ketika berhadapan dengan namja manisnya.

"jangan temui kakek dulu, biar aku yang jelaskan pada kakek" suaranya pelan, wajahnya menunduk.

"baiklah, maafkan aku membuat hidupmu sulit Chanyeol" kemarahan Baekhyun teredam melihat Chanyeolnya menunduk pasrah seperti itu.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Baek, kumohon..." Chanyeol menatap sayu mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun balik menatapnya lembut tanpa kata.

.

Di perpustakan...

"Kai! Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku sehari saja? Aku butuh belajar untuk olimpiadeku. Kau benar-benar penganggu!" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi serius membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan itu terang saja gusar dengan kedatangan Kai yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengganggunya, Kai hanya datang untuk melihat wajah manisnya ketika serius membaca buku. Tapi ditatap dengan begitu intensnya membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"hei Kyungsoo manis, aku sama sekali tidak menganggumu, aku hanya diam dan memperhatikanmu sejak tadi" ujar Kai santai, bibirnya menyungging berupa seringaian rasa tak bersalah dan sedikit menggoda.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku, akan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan itu, takut menghadapi Kai yang seperti orang gila mengejar-ngejarnya.

"ya Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?" Kai beranjak dari kursinya.

"aaa... Baekhyun tolooong akuuu..." Kyungsoo lari terbirit-birit sambil menggerutuki nama teman baiknya itu, mengapa dia tak ada saat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya. Aish!

.

.

Kai, Chen dan Chanyeol sama-sama termenung di salah satu bar terkenal di kota Seoul. Oh salah, tidak begitu dengan Chen. Dia menatap heran pada dua sahabatnya ini, minuman anggur yang mereka pesan hanya menjadi pajangan.

"oh ayolah guys, kita kesini untuk senang-senang kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu. Aish!" Chen mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Teman-temannya yang mulai mengenal apa itu cinta sejati benar-benar membuatnya bingung sendiri. Chen bukan tipe yang terlalu mempersoalkan urusan cinta seperti ini. Dia bukan playboy yang punya selingkuhan sana sini, tapi dia terlalu cepat untuk menemukan cinta baru ketika berpisah dengan cinta lama. Itulah kenapa dia terlihat seperti bergonta-ganti pasangan. Chen pun tak ambil pusing asal ia bahagia bersama pasangannya.

Keheningan itu jelas bukan karena tempatnya, tempat ini sangat ramai dengan dentuman musik keras yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Banyak muda mudi yang melenggak lenggokan tubuhnya diatas lantai dansa. Keheningan hanya tercipta di hati Chanyeol dan Kai.

Drrtt... drrrtt...

Getaran ponsel Chanyeol yang ia letakkan di meja pun tak ia sadari. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya.

"Chanyeol ah, ponselmu berbunyi" lamunannya dibuyarkan, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah ponsel. Diraihnya dengan malas ponsel itu. Tertera nama kakek di layar panggilan.

"yeoboseyo" ujarnya malas tak bersemangat.

"sedang dimana kau ini? Aish! Ramai sekali disana apa kau ke bar lagi hah?! Cepat pulang Chanyeol ah!" terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang, sepertinya kemarahan kakek belum mereda juga.

"aku tidak pulang malam ini, aku akan menginap di rumah Chen"

"apa kau bilang-"

Tut..tut..

"ya! Ya! Chanyeol ah!"

Sambungan terputus dari seberang. Chanyeol bukan tak menghargai kakeknya, dia hanya ingin kakek tau bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun benar-benar merubahnya. Jika kakek melarangnya bersama Baekhyun dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan menjadi lebih liar daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

Dengan pemikirannya yang sudah matang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui kakek hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Dia juga tak tau dimana Chanyeol sekarang. Dia hanya sempat bertemu Chanyeol disekolah dan dia mengatakan akan pergi dengan Kai dan Chen sepulang sekolah. Itu artinya dia tak akan langsung pulang ketika jam pelajaran selesai nanti.

"hai, kau mau kemana? Butuh tumpangan?" sapa sebuah suara besar yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya. Dia sedang menunggu bus di halte tapi mobil lamborghini hitam itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kris?"

"naiklah biar kuantarkan"

"tidak perlu Kris, aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula aku akan mampir ke tempat Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Terimakasih"

Kris jelas tak ingin memaksa, dia hanya menawarkan jika Baekhyun tak mau sudah sewajarnya dia pergi.

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, kau hati-hati"

Setelah melempar senyum mautnya, dia melajukan kendaraan mewahnya lagi. Bukan untuk pulang tapi berhenti di tempat yang tepat untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

"Untuk apalagi lagi kau kesini?" Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, kakek sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun, ia takut keyakinannya akan runtuh melihat wajah polos pemuda yang pernah menolongnya itu.

"apa saja akan saya lakukan asal kakek mau memaafkan aku, aku mohon kek" Baekhyun menunduk, sesekali melihat ke arah kakek yang sama sekali tak menengok ke arahnya.

"baiklah, tinggalkan cucuku. Pindahlah ke sekolah baru dan staff ku yang akan mengurus kepindahanmu"

"ta-tapi kek..." mata Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya.

"kalau kau tidak mau pindah dari sekolah itu. Baiklah tak apa, aku akan memindahkan Chanyeol ke Jepang"

DEG

Hatinya berdetak keras, telinganya jelas menangkap apa yang dikatakan kakek barusan. Tapi hantinya menolak, tak menyangka keinginan kakek benar-benar menyudutkannya. Bibirnya bergetar, tak tau ia harus menjawab apa. Fikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol, keluarganya yang tak tau apa-apa, juga pada teman baiknya, Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun juga tak ingin kehilangan beasiswanya di sekolah ternama itu karena keputusannya untuk pindah. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan orangtuanya yang hanya pegawai biasa dengan penghasilan rata-rata. Tak miskin juga tak kaya. Lagipula, perjuangannya begitu keras untuk bisa masuk kesana. Belum lagi, sekolah baru pasti akan lebih jauh dari tempatnya tinggalnya sekarang mengingat sekolahnya sekarang adalah sekolah yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Tidak. Tidak alasan Baekhyun meninggalkan sekolah itu, tapi... bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, dia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol karena merasa nyaman didekatnya.

.

.

Mobil sport merah dengan kap terbuka itu melaju cepat di jalanan kota Seoul yang teduh di sore hari, Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya baru saja pulang dari cafe milik Kai, lalu berencana melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat billiard yang tak pernah sepi di tengah kota padat Seoul.

Drrt... drrtt...

"Aish siapa yang meneleponku menganggu saja" dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya jok kemudinya.

Oh ternyata bukan sebuah telfon, hanya pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak diketahuinya. Dengan tidak tergesa-gesa dan masih memperhatikan jalanan di depannya ia membuka isi pesan itu.

'_Baekhyun sedang berada di rumahmu'_

Hanya satu baris pesan singkat yang mampu membuat mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan mendadak, berusaha menoleh depan belakang lalu memutar laju mobilnya, ia ingin cepat kembali ke rumah. Chen dan kai tentu heran dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana? Arah CB Billiard ada disana" Chen mencoba bertanya dan menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun ada dirumah, aku harus segera pulang"

"la-lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" Kai panik, perasaannya mulai tak enak.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan, menurunkan temannya tanpa memiliki rasa periketemanan.

"kalian tunggulah di studio musik, aku akan kesana setelah urusanku selesai" tanpa babibu, Chanyeol mengacu cepat mobil mewahnya.

Kai dan Chen yang tadinya ingin melayangkan protes pun mendadak berfikir, agak lama dan lola. Dia baru sadar kalau jalanan ini tidak terlalu jauh dari studio musik milik mereka. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak terlalu bersalah meninggalkan teman-temannya di sembarang tempat. Kai dan Chen mendengus pasrah.

"Aish, Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir jika sudah berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun" Kai mendengus kesal.

"kau juga bodoh! Dengan juara sekolah Do Kyungsoo" Chen mendengus mengejek. Lalu berlali kecil meninggalkan Kai yang masih sempat-sempatnya membayangkan manisnya Kyungsoo saat membaca buku di perpus.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil sport merah mentereng itu terparkir di halaman luas rumah bak istana milik kakek Chanyeol yang juga menjadi tempat Chanyeol tumbuh besar sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun keluar pintu dengan kepala menunduk, seakan tak ingin melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Tak ingin melihat masa depannya, hidupnya hancur sudah hanya karena cinta konyolnya terhadap si berandalan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sakit, bukan fisiknya melainkan hatinya, kepalanya dipenuhi fikiran yang menari-nari tak lepas sejak tadi.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun "kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat sosok seorang namja yang terus saja menggelayuti fikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Hanya melihat, bibirnya kelu untuk mengucap bahkan satu kata saja.

"maaf aku terlambat. Kau kenapa Baek? Apa yang kakek lakukan padamu?" nafas Chanyeol memburu, dia tak tenang melihat wajah ceria kekasih tercintanya harus murung seperti itu.

"ikut aku" tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya kembali ke rumah.

"Chanyeol..." ia ingin memberontak tapi entah mengapa hatinya menolak. Ia butuh perlindungan Chanyeol untuk membatalkan keinginan kakeknya.

Kakek sudah akan kembali ke kamarnya jika Chanyeol tak segera mencegahnya.

"kakek" ujarnya lantang.

"apa yang kakek lakukan pada Baekhyun?" nafasnya terengah diikuti emosi karena rasa ingin melindungi.

"aku akan memindahkan sekolahnya, dan kau jangan pernah sekalipun menemuinya. Atau kakek akan mengirimmu ke Jepang!"

"aku dan Baekhyun tidak akan pindah kemanapun. Kakek tak berhak atas pendidikanku. Selama ini eomma yang selalu mengurus sekolahku walaupun dia tak pernah ada disini. Apalagi Baekhyun, kakek sama sekali tak pantas ikut campur dalam urusan pendidikannya"

"kau benar-benar pandai menentangku Chanyeol! Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kau pikir Baekhyun bisa sekolah disana karena apa? Beasiswa semua murid disana adalah sumbangan dari kakek"

"oh jadi sekarang kakek ingin menyombongkan apa yang kakek berikan. Lalu untuk apa kakek selalu menasehatiku untuk menjadi orang baik, tidak pamer dengan harta kekayaan? Kakek selalu bilang untuk jangan pernah mengingat kebaikan yang diberikan seseorang. kakek tidak cukup profesional karena mencampuradukkan urusan sekolah dengan masalah pribadi kakek!"

"Chanyeol!"

"kajja" Chanyeol menggadeng tangan kekasihnya sedari tadi tanpa melepaskannya sedetikpun berniat membawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumahnya. Dan mengantarnya pulang.

.

"kenapa kau harus kerumahku Baek? Aku sudah bilang biar aku saja yang jelaskan pada kakek"

Tatapan Chanyeol melembut meski tetap fokus pada jalan raya.

"ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol, semua jadi seperti ini. Ini salahku..." sekuat diri dia menahan air matanya untuk keluar, dia tak akan mengizinkan air mata sial ini jatuh di depan Chanyeol.

"sssttt..."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menggapai jari-jari lentik Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang kendali setir. Genggaman tangan itu sangat lembut. Bahkan hanya dengan genggaman hangat ini mampu membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir, hatinya tenang.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan kap tertutup disisi sungai Han. Baekhyun sedang malas untuk turun, akhirnya mereka memutuskan bercakap di mobil.

"Yeol- bagaimana kau tau aku ada dirumahmu"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat dengan pesan singkat yang masuk diponselnya tadi, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun hanya dengan membahas itu.

"aku punya feeling untuk itu" jawabnya tersenyum. "aku mencintaimu Baekkie, aku tidak akan membiarkan kakek memisahkan kita" Perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya menggapai tubuh harum strawberry kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun merasa ketenangan berkali-kali lipat dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Hatinya hangat, tubuhnya hangat, fikirannya tenang ketika berada di dekat namja ini.

"berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkan ku sayang" lanjut Chanyeol, memberi sedikit spasi pada tubuh mereka. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengecup bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya perlahan. Baekhyun hanya diam. 'namja ini benar-benar mencintai dan melindungiku' batinnya.

"aku janji Yeol" ucapnya akhirnya ketika perlahan Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"aku sangat bahagia kau berkata seperti itu Baek, aku sangat mencintaimu" direngkuhnya kembali tubuh mungil itu lebih erat, seperti tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin kehilangan. Baekhyun menjadi harta paling berharga yang dia miliki sekarang.

.

Diseberang sana sedang ada tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka yang terlihat samar dari kaca depan mobil.

"namja berandalan seperti Park Chanyeol ternyata bisa menaruh hati pada namja polos seperti itu, aku tak pernah menyangka. Haha" ujar salah satu namja yang tengah memperhatikan kemesraan Chanbaek tadi.

"sama Hun, aku juga tidak menyangka" saut Xiumin.

"apa Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek sebelum dia mengenal Baekhyun?" tanya namja tinggi yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Chanyeol menggunakan kekuasaan kakeknya di sekolah, membully anak-anak lemah, sering tak ikut pelajaran juga selalu bersikap dingin terhadap sekitarnya seakan tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain" jelas Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

"mendengar penjelasanmu, kurasa Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu" tatapan Kris masih tak teralihkan dari kedua pasangan yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Kris?" tanya Xiumin antusias.

"kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Kris santai.

END or TBC?

Oh ya aku mau minta maaf banget, aku juga nyadar kalo ff ini alurnya terlalu cepet tapi itu cuma karena aku gak mau ff ini bakal jadi terlalu panjang chap selanjutnya aku coba bikin agak slowdown alurnya xD

Btw thanks banget yg udah support ff ini, udah review, follow, fav bahkan ada yg pm buat minta ff ini dilanjutin aja dan jgn dihapus. Sumpah aku terharu banget :" big thanks /cipokin atu-atu :*

Maaf blm bisa balesin review ya, big thanks buat yg udah review mungkin nanti bakal aku cantumin di akhir ff ini

Review itu salah satu semangat seorang author buat nglanjutin karyanya ^^

End or tbc tergantung dari review dari reader ya jangan jadi sider, nggak baik untuk kesehatan/?

Sekian cuap2 gak penting ini.

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA =))

~Kimquella94

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : I'M HERE FOR YOU

Author : Kimquella94

Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other casts : Kai, Chen, Sehun, Xiumin, Kris and find by urself

Rate : M

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, school life, T-M (mature content) No children!, Yaoi (boyxboy)

Length : Chaptered

Warning : typos everywhere, yaoi (boyxboy), nc, gaje, dont like yaoi, dont read!

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, SM dan keluarga mereka, tp hunhan dan chanbaek milik author /ditendang/ author cuma pinjem nama, OOC.

NOTE : di note terakhir setelah story nanti aku bakal jelasin sedikit tentang ff ini. Jangan lupa dibaca biar gak salah paham ya/? Hehe^^

story is mine! No plagiat! Murni imajinasi dari otakku sendiri. Sekian.

Happy reading~

"Ya! Park Chanyeol sialan! Kenapa kau tak jadi menjemput kami di studio musik kemarin? Haish! Untung saja supir pribadi Kai datang menjemput kami" teriak Chen geram pada kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Mood Chanyeol sedang baik pagi ini, kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun hingga malam hari sehingga dia menelepon temannya karena tidak bisa menjemputnya, dan ketika Chen ingin mengeluarkan suara cempreng khas kebanggannya yang bisa merusak speaker ponsel Chanyeol kapan saja, dia langsung mematikannya.

Walaupun Chen suka berteriak, namun ia tak benar-benar marah. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan gelak tawa.

Mereka masih berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelas. Chanyeol dengan gaya cool menenteng tas ransel MCM hitam hanya di pundak kanannya saja, masih dan sepertinya akan selalu mencuri perhatian para gadis yang melihatnya, Chen dengan pakaian seragam yang tak digunakan seharusnya, dan Kai yang terlihat lebih fresh dengan hairstyle barunya yang terlihat lebih sexy. Karena rasa bersalah pada teman-temannya, pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat bersama KaiChen dan harus merelakan waktu pagi ini untuk berangkat bersama kekasihnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak keberatan tentunya, dia sudah biasa naik bus sejak sebelum Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Kris memang sekelas dengan Baekhyun.

"apa Kris? Kalau aku bisa bantu pasti aku bantu" sambut Baekhyun ramah. Baekhyun ramah pada siapa saja.

Kris menarik satu kursi paling dekat dan menempatkannya di samping tempat duduk Baekhyun, mereka mulai asik belajar. Sesekali mereka bercanda disela-sela penjelasan Baekhyun.

"wah Baekhyun ah, jari-jarimu mengapa lentik sekali seperti ini, bahkan aku mengira lebih lentik daripada perempuan. Hahaha" Kris tertawa mengejek, Baekhyun melotot.

"Ya Kris! Ini karena eommaku jarinya sangat lentik dan aku mendapatkan gen ini dari eommaku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun mencoba membandingkan dengan jari-jari besar miliknya.

"lihatlah, aku seperti menggenggam tangan perempuan saja. Hahaha" Kris masih saja menggoda tak peduli dengan tatapan sangar mata sipit si mungil.

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu!" Chanyeol yang sengaja ingin menemui Baekhyun ketika jam istirahat lalu mendapati kekasihnya sedang bercanda mesra dengan orang yang bahkan tak terlalu dikenalnya membuat mood Chanyeol rusak begitu saja. Ingin rasanya tangannya yang sudah mengepal melayangkan tonjokan itu pada muka songong Kris.

Baekhyun dan Kris mendongak bersamaan menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran, sungguh Baekhyun tak berniat membuat Chanyeol cemburu. Hanya Kris adalah seorang yang mudah akrab dan ramah, Baekhyun menikmati berteman dengan murid baru itu.

"sekarang!" lanjut Chanyeol. tangan itu masih saja bertaut, tak taukah kalian tuan Park Chanyeol marah besar?

Baekhyun segera melepaskan genggaman Kris pada tangannya. Kris hanya menanggapinya santai. Dia merasa tak bersalah, dia hanya bercanda. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu cemburu, fikirnya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih menatap Kris tajam. Bocah ini sedang menahan amarahnya karena dia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk berubah.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, seakan meminta 'pandanglah aku saja Chanyeol'

"maaf Chanyeol, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun" mulutnya mengucapkan maaf, tapi tatapannya dingin. Ya itulah si ice prince Kris. Bahkan Chanyeol yang juga memiliki image itu masih kalah dengan sifat Kris yang begitu santai. Dia memundurkan bangkunya, dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"jangan pernah dekati dia lagi" ujar Chanyeol ketika Kris berjalan tepat disampingnya, mereka sama-sama tinggi, hanya lebih tinggi Kris sekitar 2cm.

Kris menoleh sebentar, memberi senyuman simpul di sudut bibirnya. Lalu melenggang santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolah. Cool.

.

.

Es krim berbentuk kerucut itu melingkar manis di tangan mungil Baekhyun, hari ini mereka jalan-jalan lagi sepulang sekolah.

"Baekkie... kau?"

"emm?" Baekhyun masih semangat menjilati es krim strawberry kesukaannya.

"Kris dan kau? Aku tak suka" ucapnya cemburu.

"oh ayolah Yeollie, tadi aku hanya membantunya dalam pelajaran dan kami bercanda seperti biasa" jelasnya santai. Karena memang seperti itulah sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka duduk di dalam mobil sport mewah Chanyeol dengan kap terbuka di sisi sungai Han, entahlah mereka semakin menyukai tempat romantis ini. Sangat cocok untuk sekedar bersantai dan mencari angin segar.

"kemarikan tanganmu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"oh?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat, tak sengaja es krim yang masih ada di tangan meluber ke sudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

CUP

Bibir basah Baekhyun dalam sekejap bertautan dengan bibir sexy Chanyeol, Chanyeol melumat sisa eskrim yang membasahi bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan mengganti dengan salivanya. Lembut. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya masih dipegang Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang es krim yang sudah mulai meleleh.

Bukan lagi rasa eskrim strawberry yang kini Baekhyun rasakan melainkan saliva keduanya yang menurutnya memiliki rasa lebih memabukkan. Lidah mereka beradu, saling memberi kehangatan dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Eskrim yang sedari tadi leleh dan membasahi tangan Baekhyun pun tak lagi dipedulikannya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol menggapai sebuah tombol penutup kap mobil, dan tak berapa lama kap mobil tertutup, hanya ada mereka. Tak ada lagi angin segar alami yang menghelai surai lembut keduanya, hanya ada AC dari sebuah mobil mewah milik Park Chanyeol.

tangan Chanyeol meraba kancing seragam Baekhyun, melepas kancing teratasnya membuat si pemilik melenguh, sedikit bahunya terekspos, tangan mereka tak lagi berpegangan, tangan Chanyeol sibuk memberi rangsangan-rangsangan pada libido keduanya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya di bahu Baekhyun dengan gerakan seductive, menggigit dan melumat bahu putih mulus itu.

"ahh... Chan.. sudahh..." baekhyun sadar, tak mungkin mereka melakukan kegiatan itu disini.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendongak, melihat wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum, kekasihnya begitu mudah terangsang, fikirnya.

"aku tau kita tak akan melakukan disini sayang" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. "apalagi tanganmu sudah dipenuhi eskrim seperti itu" lanjutnya sambil melirik eskrim yang meleleh di tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"oh astaga! Aish, aku melupakan eskrim ku karena kau Chanyeol! Padahal aku belum puas memakannya, dan lagi ini lengket sekali"

Chanyeol mengusap gemas surai hitam lembut milik Baekhyun "nanti akan aku belikan lagi sayang" ucapnya lembut. Lalu mengambil tissue dan membersihkan es krim itu dari tangan Baekhyun juga sedikit di jok mobilnya.

"Baekkie, hanya aku yang boleh memegang tangan dengan jari-jari lentik ini. mengerti?"

"iya Park Chanyeol pabo" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah setelah berhasil membenarkan kancing seragamnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menjadikan surai hitam itu sebagai sasaran gemasnya pada tingkah sang kekasih. Sedikit mengacaknya hingga membuat pemiliknya berteriak

"yaa!"

.

.

"besok jangan keluar rumah, ada client penting yang akan datang ke rumah. Kau temani kakek." Ujar kakek ketika Chanyeol baru saja akan berangkat sekolah.

"besok aku akan latian musik bersama Kai dan Chen" jawabnya santai.

"kau pikir kakek tak tau kalau kau masih sering menemui Baekhyun itu, kau bisa saja membawa Baek-"

"memangnya siapa yang menganggap kakek tak tau? Kakek punya kaki tangan dimana-mana aku tau itu. Dan sekarang aku sendiri yang akan bilang ke kakek, setiap hari aku masih menemui Baekhyun. Dan itu sampai kapanpun" selesai berbicara, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar. Semenjak kejadian kakek menentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dia menjadi lebih liar.

"silahkan jika kau tak mau menemani kakek bertemu client, dengan itu perusahaan eomma mu yang ada di Korea akan segera hancur"

Ucapan kakek mampu membuat langkah mantap Chanyeol terhenti. Sejenak berfikir lalu menoleh pada arah sumber ancaman, menurutnya.

"sebenarnya apalagi yang kakek inginkan? Dan bisakah kakek tak melibatkan eomma?"

"client yang akan akan datang ke rumah adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan eomma mu di Korea. Jika sedikit saja kau mengecewakannya, perusahaan eomma mu yang telah dimulai dari nol itu bisa hancur seketika."

"kakek bisa membantunya dengan uang kakek" jawabnya malas, mulai menurunkan tas ransel yang sedari tadi ia tahan di pundak kanannya"

"aku tidak akan membantu, kecuali kau mau menemani kakek Park Chanyeol!" suara parau kakek mulai diikuti nada kemarahan yang sedari tadi terselip.

"baiklah ok aku akan menemani kakek, hanya bertemu client, setelah itu jangan halangi aku lagi" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakek, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kakinya keluar pintu rumah besar itu menuju mobil mewahnya.

"haish! Kenapa kakek jadi begini? Walaupun aku tak pernah menurut pada kakek, tapi aku tak pernah berkata sekasar itu pada kakek" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, menjadikan setir mobil yang tak bersalah sebagai pelampiasannya, membuang tas sekolahnya kasar ke jok samping yang kosong lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya yang telah ditata rapi menjadi berantakan. Sungguh dia tak ingin seperti ini pada kakek, dia hanya ingin kakek mengerti bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang bisa merubahnya.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu melesat cepat diantara keramaian jalan kota Seoul. Dia akan menjemput kekasihnya, setidaknya itu bisa mengembalikan mood baiknya. Kapanpun bersama Baekhyun menjadi waktu paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

"Baek, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" ujar Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan.

"bukankah itu selalu kita lakukan?" jawab Baekhyun santai. "ingat sebentar lagi kita menghadapi ujian kelulusan Yeol, kau harus banyak belajar dan memikirkan masa depanmu akan dibawa kemana nantinya, jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil di perkuliahan" terang Baekhyun.

"aku nanti akan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu, mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu. Itu rencanaku" Yeol tersenyum.

"kau tidak berencana menjadi ekorku kan? Ikuti kata hati dan kemampuanmu Yeollie. Kau menyukai musik, kau pandai memainkan alatnya, maka kau bisa jadikan itu orientasi kedepannya. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengambil musik sesuai denganmu"

"lalu jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil Baek?"

"aku ingin kuliah di jurusan administrasi perkantoran. Aku ingin sekali menjadi orang kantoran yang berkemeja dan berdasi. Ah pasti aku terlihat keren" ujar Baekhyun tertawa. Senyumnya membentuk kotak, memperlihatkan indahnya gigi-gigi rapi disana.

"kalau begitu aku juga" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai lembut yang telah disisir rapi milik kekasihnya.

"baiklah, aku tak memaksamu Yeollie"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali berkuliah di jurusan musik, tapi mengikuti jurusan yang diambil Baekhyun juga tak ada salahnya. Bukankah daridulu kakeknya memang menginginkannya menjadi penerus perusahaan? Kalau iya, bahkan dia bisa mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris pribadinya kelak. Ah itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, fikirnya.

.

.

"kau penganggu menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo membersihkan buku-bukunya hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah lumayan sepi karena siswa-siswi telah berkemas sejak satu menit setelah pelajaran selesai. Ah memang suara bel pulang telah menjadi suara paling indah bagi kebanyakan siswa dimanapun. Dan Kai, bocah gelap ini pun juga sudah sampai disini dengan secepat kilat bahkan ketika Kyungsoo baru selesai membaca 5 baris tulisan alphabet disana.

"Kyungsoo ah..." ucapnya memelas. Merasa tak diperhatikan dan sebelum punggung Kyungsoo benar-benar menjauhinya, maka-

"ya Kyungsoo! Apa kau tega melihatku tak lulus ujian hanya karena kau tak mau mengajariku pelajaran fisika ini. Kau tega bersenang-senang dan lulus sendiri sementara temanmu menangis meronta karena tak menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan dengan baik. Apa juara kelas memang-"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, tatapan itu tajam menusuk mata melotot Kai, sungguh Kai tak bisa mengartikannya. Mulutnya terkatup, tak berencana melanjutkan kata-kata bodohnya barusan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Kai lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

"keluarkan bukumu, dan tanyakan yang tak kau mengerti" Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku yang telah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Mulut Kai menganga, ingin rasanya telinganya mendengar sekali lagi apa yang keluar dari mulut tebal sexy milik Kyungsoo tadi.

"ppali, atau-" Kyungsoo mengancam lagi.

"yeah! Baiklah Kyungie sayang, ajari aku dengan baik" mulut Kai tersenyum lebar, jelas ia tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia hanya dengan belajar berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal belajar bukanlah bagian dari hidup Kai, tapi bersama Kyungsoo, apapun bisa menjadi mungkin.

"hentikan panggilan menjijikkanmu itu dan fokus pada bukumu" Kyungsoo tak menatap Kai sama sekali, wajahnya datar. Ah orang ini benar-benar sulit didekati.

.

.

"setelah makan malam aku akan meneleponmu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya meninggalkan jok disampingnya.

"Mm... bersikap baiklah dan jangan kecewakan kakek" Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman terindah yang ia miliki.

Sekali lagi surai lembut itu diusap lembut oleh sang kekasih. Dia menyukai surai lembut yang tergerai indah ketika terkena angin itu. Dia lebih menyukai surai milik Baekhyun daripada miliknya sendiri yang terkesan lebih tebal dan tak selembut itu.

"jalga Yeolli" setelah keluar baekhyun melambaikan satu tangannya untuk Chanyeol. Oh ayolah Baekhyun seperti akan kehilangan Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tatapan mata penuh arti lalu memberikan flying kiss pada kekasihnya.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih bersih dilapisi jas hitam dan celana dengan warna senada hendak menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai bawah. Ya Chanyeol baru saja selesai menuruti permintaan kakek untuk memakai pakaian seperti ini. Baiklah kalau acaranya diadakan di hotel mewah dengan restoran yang megah, tapi ini hanya diadakan di rumah Chanyeol dan dia harus mengenakan pakaian seformal ini dirumah sendiri, benar-benar bukan keinginan Chanyeol. Selama berdandan di kamar tadi, Chanyeol mengambil gambarnya sendiri di depan kaca di dalam kamarnya lalu mengirimkan foto itu pada kekasihnya, tentu saja untuk meminta pendapat mengenai penampilannya

_To : Baekki (heart)_

_(send pic)_

_Bagaimana menurutmu sayang? Aku sungguh malas harus berpakaian seperti ini._

.

.

Drrtt... drrttt...

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering ketika dia sedang menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia mengambilnya lalu mendapati pesan tersebut dari kekasihnya.

Layar besar ponsel pintar itu menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian formal lengkap, layaknya CEO muda yang akan memimpin rapat besar disebuah gedung perusahaan.

Entah mengaapa darah dari tubuh Baekhyun berdesir cepat, hatinya berdetak tak seirama dengan nafasnya. dia sangat bangga melihat kekasihnya sangat tampan difoto itu bahkan dia juga menunjukkan pada eomma nya,

"lihatlah eomma.." Baekhyun mengalihkan layar ponselnya di depan eommanya. Nyonya Byun tentu tak meragukan lagi ketampanan kekasih sang putra, karena mereka sudah cukup sering bertemu ketika Chanyeol mengantar jemput Baekhyun ke rumah.

"Chanyeol sangat tampan" jawab eommanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengakui hal yang sama, tapi disisi lain dia bertanya-tanya, 'bukankah Chanyeol hanya akan malam dirumah saja, tapi dia berpakaian seperti akan makan malam dihotel berbintang lima.' Hatinya menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman, entahlah.

Segera setelah itu baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia cukup lama bergelut dengan fikirannya dan tak kunjung membalas pesan singkat kekasihnya. Dengan cekatan akhirnya ia menulis sebuah kalimat penyemangat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaaan yang barusan menghantui fikirannya.

_To: Chanyeolie_

_Kau sangat tampan, makanlah dengan baik Yeollie._

_._

_._

Baru setelah selesai menuruni tangga, Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku celana bergetar. Sudah pasti itu dari Baekkie. Fikirnya

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sandi penguncinya.

_From: Baekkie (heart)_

_Kau sangat tampan, makanlah dengan baik Yeollie._

'kenapa kau sangat lama membalasnya sayang' Chanyeol bermonolog. Ingin sekali ia membalas pesan singkat itu, lalu segera meneleponnya, sampai akhirnya ia sadar apa tujuannya memakai pakaian formal ini. Tersenyum sebentar setelah memandang layar lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada seorang ayah, ibu, kakek Chanyeol dan juga... anak perempuan.

Sejak kapan, rapat perusahaan membawa semua keluarga, fikir Chanyeol.

"ah itu cucuku sudah datang" kakek dengan bangga mempersembahkan cucu tampan kesayangannya pada keluarga yang belum lama duduk dimeja makan tersebut.

Semua orang disana berdiri menyambut Chanyeol bak seorang pangeran kerajaan. Jangan heran, wajah Chanyeol memang benar-benar seperti pangeran dalam cerita dongeng.

"aku Choi Siwon, ini istriku Choi Soyoung, dan ini putriku Choi Sulli. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Seorang laki laki berumur 50 tahunan itu mengulurkan tanganya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan berkata "aku Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Chanyeol duduk di kursi samping kakeknya.

"cucumu sangat tampan Mr Park" ujar siwon memuji ketampanan pemuda itu.

"iya, dia adalah cucuku satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal semua perusahaanku" kakek membalasnya bangga.

"baiklah mari kita menikmati makanan dulu setelah itu kita kan membahas pada intinya" ajak Kakek mempersilahkan tamu kehormatannya menikmati hidangan lezat hasil masakan koki profesional yang ditempatkan dirumah.

Mereka semua makan dengan baik, sesekali Sooyoung memberi pujian pada makanan-makanan itu. Chanyeol sesekali melirik pada putri laki-laki yang masih saja terlihat tampan walaupun sudah berkepala lima itu. Sulli juga sesekali melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi pandangan Chanyeol tentu saja bukan tatapan yang memiliki arti, dia hanya seolah bertanya 'untuk apa kau ikut kesini? Apa kau takut sendirian dirumah atau kau juga korban yang harus selalu menuruti perintah sang pemegang kuasa?' ah Chanyeol merutuki pikirannya, sungguh tak penting.

"jadi bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini Mr Park?" laki-laki kepala lima yang tampan itu membuka percakapan setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain putih bersih yang tersedia juga di meja makan.

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati jus strawberry kesukannya, lebih tepatnya kesukaan kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi kesukaannya juga, mendadak tersedak/

"uhukkk" segera Chanyeol mengambil air putih dan menelannya cepat.

"apa? Pertunangan?!" mata Chanyeol melotot tajam pada Siwon dan tak berapa lama berpindah ke kakek.

Sulli menatap heran pada Chanyeol seakan tersembunyi sebuah pertanyaan 'bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tau?' 

TEBECE XD

Oh ya aku mau minta maaf banget, aku juga nyadar kalo ff ini alurnya terlalu cepet tapi itu cuma karena aku gak mau ff ini bakal jadi terlalu panjang satu atau dua chap ke depan ff ini udah mau end /yuhuuii xD

Btw thanks banget yg udah support ff ini, udah review, follow, fav bahkan ada yg pm buat minta ff ini dilanjutin aja dan jgn dihapus. Sumpah aku terharu banget :" big thanks /cipokin atu-atu :*

Aku suka kalau kalian nebak-nebak gimana kelanjutan ff ini xD aku bukannya sengaja mau melencengkan tebakan kalian atau meluruskan karena di otakku sebenarnya udah ada endingnya bagaimana Cuma belum kesampaian buat nulis sampai selesai xD

BIG thanks buat yg udah review:

Azurradeva; CBHHHSHS; NatasyaNs; EXO Love EXO; kim hana; ahnjinhee2; BYUNGIRL; neli amelia; parklili; alfianisheila; diaanastari; devrina; babyboybyun; rabielaaa; kacangpolongman; parkminoz; parkbaekyoda; parkchu; YOONA; lidyachanbaek; byungirl

Ada yg belum tercantum? Sepertinya sudah semua ^^

TRIMAKASIH kalian yang menghargai hasil karya orang lain.. aaahhh aku sayang kalian XD /hadiahin bias/

Review itu salah satu semangat seorang author buat nglanjutin karyanya ^^

End or tbc tergantung dari review dari reader ya jangan jadi sider, nggak baik untuk kesehatan/?

Sekian cuap2 gak penting ini.

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA =))

~Kimquella94


End file.
